


Death Took My Breath Away.

by mrs_killian_jones1133



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_killian_jones1133/pseuds/mrs_killian_jones1133
Summary: When Death falls in love with Kellin will he ever die? What happens when Kellin finds out that the one he loves is death. The one responsible for taking life.





	1. Where It All Began

I’m currently laying in the hospital and every doctor or nurse that walks into the room reminds me they can’t believe I’m alive, it shouldn’t be possible, my ribs were crushed. I know why I’m still here, he couldn’t take me, and by he I mean Victor aka Vic aka death. He loves me and I him, well I used to, now that I know what he is can I, move past it and still love him. I find it too much he has taken so many people, he is a murderer. This probably makes no sense let’s go back to where it all began.

1 month ago.

I wake up sweating I’ve been having the same nightmare for the past week. It’s my own personal final destination, me and my friend go to the circus. My best friend is picked from the crowd to go onto the thing that spins that the clowns throw knifes at, they spin the big wheel and throw a knife it lands right beside her foot. Then they throw the second knife and it hits her in the middle of the forehead, the blood begins to run down her forehead and her eyes go wide. They don’t stop the wheel I don’t think they notice they hit her they fire off the next knife and it hits her square in the chest. They stop the wheel and I get a good look at her the blood is flowing fastly from her wounds and she’s just stuck there struggling to breathe, when she takes her last breath her whole body slums. The whole circus turns to chaos people begin to run in every direction and scream. Someone hits the tightrope and they come tumbling down and land on my other friend that came with us and I go to run away from the rope poles and one of them break in half and heads straight at me, but I wake up sweating before it can hurt me and right before I wake up I see boy with brown wavy hair and brown eyes in skinnies and a baggy shirt staring at me, he looks so sad and alone. This time when I wake up something is different the boy from my dream is sitting on the chair across from my bed. I let out a blood curtling scream and the boy disappears as my parents run into my room.

My parents stoop at the foot of my bed and look at me with a concerned look on their face and ask, “ Are you okay?”

I look at the chair across from the bed and I don’t see the boy so I nod my head and say, “Yeah, just a bad dream.”

They nod and leave my room shutting the door behind them. I lay back in bed looking at the ceiling thinking what is going on and what is happening to me? I must be hallucinating he wasn’t really there. I close my eyes and try to go back to bed. I can’t it’s a night of tossing and turning with minimal sleep.


	2. The Interruption

The next morning I awake with the fear I will see the boy. What did this boy want from me? I have never seen this boy before. I know they say you can only dream of people you have seen before, but I promise on my life I have never seen this boy. He seems unreal, unfeeling.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and my long black hair lands on my face. I blow the hair out of my face just for it to land back in the same spot on my face. I get up from the bed and swipe my hair out of my face. I walk over to my closet and pick out my clothes for the day, a pair of skinnies and a baggy shirt. It’s my everyday clothes.

After getting dressed I head down the stairs to the kitchen and get an apple for breakfast. I sit at the table and eat my apple when my father walks into the kitchen. He looks at me and smiles and ask, “You okay now?”

I nod my head and he smiles and continues to make coffee without another glance at me. I get up and grab my car keys and head toward the door. As I open the door I call out, “ Alright I’m leaving see you guys later!”

There is no responds so I just shut the door and head to my black 1967 Chevy Impala. I get and and drive to school.

I am a senior at Perkins High School. I’m eighteen and I am 5’8”. I have longish black hair that swoops to the side and green/blue eyes. I’m kinda thin with minimal muscle.

While driving to school I listen to my favorite bands Tonight Alive and Waterparks. I pull into the student parking lot and notice a motorcycle in the spot next to mine. Hmmm, that’s weird, I think to myself that spots usually empty. I wonder if this means a new student.

I park my car and get out and head to first block. In the halls I hear people whispering about a guy named Victor Fuentes. Who is this Vincent guy and why is it a big deal that he’s coming here?

I see Izzy, my best friend, a little ways down the hall at her locker. I walk over to her as fast as I can. When I get to her I ask, “Who is Victor Fuentes and why is it a big deal that he’s going to our school?”

“He’s some movie star that decided he wanted to have a break and just be a kid for a while. So he decided he wanted to go to public school and be a normal kid,” she responds.

I nod my head and ask, “Have I seen him in anything before?”

She shakes her head and says, “I don’t think so.”

I nod my head and we begin to walk down the hall together, we have the same first block. It’s math. God I hate math. We walk in and head to our usual table the one in the back it’s just me and her who sit at the table the rest are full. It’s a pretty big class. The first bell rings and a couple other students file through the door. The second bell rings and the rest of the class scurries into the room. The final bell rings and the teacher walks into the room. He turns on announcements and we just sit there and listen to them in silence all messing around on our phones. You can still feel the excitement about having Vincent Fuentes going to our school.

The announcements drag on for fifteen minutes and I feel as if they are not that important. They finally end and the teacher begins his lecture right away. What is the point of math it’s not like we need to know how to foil in the real world. I don’t see the point and maybe that’s because I don’t want to do work that involves math, I want to be in a band.

Thirty minutes later there is a knock on the door. It’s principle Mylo with someone behind him. He walks and says “Welcome Victor Fuentes to you class. Treat him like a normal kid.”

I look up just as the person behind Mylo walks in. I gasp in otter shock at who I see it’s the boy from my dream. Just like in my dream he wears a baggy shirt with skinnies, but unlike my dream he doesn’t seem sad he seems really happy and talkative. Looking at him now he’s not so scary looking. I just need to know what this all means why was he in my dream last night and why is he here now? Well whatever the reason it will make itself known one day.


	3. The First Encounter

I blink my eyes a few times hoping he would just disappear that he wasn’t really there. Each time I open my eyes he’ s there still. Mylo is still talking, what could be that important? The principle finally leave and it’s just Victor and the teacher. The teacher looks around the room and finally his eyes land on me.

“You can go take a seat next to Kellin since everyone already knows you. It’s the only seat open in the very back,” the teacher, Mr. Jones says.

My eyes go wide, him sit next to me?!!? Why does god hate me so much? Why couldn’t he just pull this chair to the front and sit next to someone who hadn’t seen him in his dreams?

I’m pulled from my thoughts when I hear the chair next to me squeak as it’s being pulled out. I look over to see Victor sitting down. Did it just get hot or is it just me? I’m freaking out this is so weird. I give him a small smile and he smiles back. I look to Izzy and she seems so fascinated by Mr. Fuentes here. I let out a small chuckle at her being star struck.

Vincent puts out his hand for me to shake and says, “ I’m Victor Fuentes.”

I shake his hand and say,” I’m Kellin Quinn”

He goes to shake Izzy’s hand but she doesn't move. I chuckle again and say, “ That’s Izzy, I think she’s in shock or something.”

He just smiles and ask, “ So, what are we learning in math?”

I shrug my shoulders and say,” I don’t really know, his voice tends to bore me.

He laughs, it’s a beautiful sound so full of life.

I nudge Izzy under the table and ask, “ Where are you from?”

She shakes her head and comes back to earth as he’s saying, “ I’m from here. I’ve just been homeschooled my whole life.”

I nod my head.

Izzy smiles at him and says,” So what do you have next?”

“Umm, History with Miss. Robinson,” he responds.

“Really so does Kellin here,” she says.

“ I can show you where it is if you want,” I say

He nods and says, “ That would be nice.”

I smile and we fall into a comfortable silence.


	4. The Beginning To A Friendship

The bell rings and I say goodbye to Izzy and tell Vincent to follow me. We walk down the hallway in silence.

“So how do you like public school so far,” I ask?

“ It’s alright,” he answers.

We get to the classroom and we walk in and instantly it’s nothing but screams from the girls in the room and eye rolls from the guys.

“ Do you ever get used to that, Victor,” I ask?

“ Call me Vic and no not really it always takes me by surprise,” he says.

I nod and go and sit down and Vic follows he sits next to me and the girls infront and behind and on the other side of him are practically drooling. I scrunch up my nose and turn my head from the drooling girls.

Miss. Robinson walks in the room and doesn’t pay any attention to Vic. She just starts with a new lesson. We are learning about the election and how it works. Today we are learning about the electoral college. It’s a pretty interesting concept they tally our votes then vote again to see who is president. It also seems like a lot of work, why go through all that trouble when you could just count our votes and see who won.

A note lands on my desk, I open it up and read it. It’s from Vic and it says, I’m bored.

I laugh and see him smile out of the corner of my eye. I write back, Sorry but I don’t know how to help with that.

I pass it back and threw the rest of the class we continue to pass the note.

Just talk to me.

About what?

Ummm, twenty questions?

Okay, you can start but with each question we ask we also have to give them our answer to that question.

Okay. What’s your favorite movie? Mine are Jurassic Park and Caroline.

My favorite movie is Grease. What’s your favorite color? Mine are green and blue.

My favorite color is Green. Okay I’m bored of this already what are you doing after school?

Nothing why?

Wanna hang out?

Sure. Meet me at my car and I’ll follow you to wherever.

Okay cool. Umm where are you parked?

In the middle of the lot next to a black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Oh okay, I know where you are that’s my bike.

Oh cool.Wanna sit with me and Izzy at lunch? You don’t have to if you already had plans.

I’d love to sit with you guys at lunch.  
The bell rings signifying the end of the period. Me and Vic get up at the same and I ask him, “ So can I see your timetable?”

He nods and hands it over.

“ We have all the same classes,” I say.

He gives a small smile and says “Cool.”

We walk together to next block in silence.


	5. The End Of The First School Day With Him

Before I know it fifth period rolls around and it’s time for lunch. Me and Vic are walking to the lunch room. We get in line and Izzy ends up right behind us. We get to our food and head to our table. Vic trails behind us, our table is in the very back corner. When we get there i see the rest of my friends. Justin, Jack, Nick, and Gabe. We all sit down and Gabe says, “ Who’s this?’

Izzy answer, “ This is Victor Fuentes.”

“But you can call me Vic,” he says.

They go around the table and introduce themselves, starting with Gabe and ending with Justin.

We eat our food talking about anything and everything.

When the bell rings we all head to last block we have it together. It’s great for us the teacher not so much. I believe if she could she would kick us out and tell us to never come back.

We are such trouble makers when we are all together. It’s the best, we get most of the work done and start to mess around.

We all walk in one right after the other with VIc right behind me. The teacher sees us and rolls her eyes. Then her eyes land on Vic.

“You, Who are you? I’ve never seen you before,” the teacher, Miss Fox asks.

“Victor Fuentes, I’m new,” Vic replies.

She nods her head and says, “Okay, well heads up they are bad news.”

He just nods and lets out a small chuckle. I grab his arm and pull him to our table in the class it in the far right corner she wanted us as far from her as she could get us. We get there and we sit.

“ Okay class today we will continue to write the songs you have started. Remember it’s not just the lyrics you could be doing it can be the instruments as well,” Miss. Fox announces.

So far in my song I have a title That’s it. The title is Heroine . I stare at the wall for about fifteen minutes then I start to write.

My eyes rollback

The ceiling fades

I breathe you in

Exalt your flames

Let’s lose our minds

Come here to me

We’re wasting time

Darling can you hear me?

Heroine my sweetest sin

I can’t seem to get enough

Pull me under wake me up

Feel the rush

Morphine, lover make me numb

Make it so I can’t get up

Paper thin til you sink in

Could you be my heroine?

I don’t know where that came from but I’m so proud of it. I feel like my dream of being the lead singer in a band will actually come true. I look up when I feel like someone is watching me. When I look up I see my guy bestfriend, Justin, looking at me.

“Justiiiiinnnn,” I whine.

He mimics me and says, “ Whatttttt?”

I shrug and say, “I’m bored.”

“ So what do you want to do,” Nick ask?

I say, “ Let’s play rummy.”

Everyone nods and I pull out a deck of cards. I shuffle and deal them. The rest of the period goes by and it’s the first one she hasn’t yelled at us for being too loud.


	6. Coffee

Me and VIc walk out to the lot side by side. I feel like he is here to change my life. For good or bad I don’t know, it’s just a feeling i will never be the same after him. We get to the car and his bike and he says, “I’ll follow you to a place to hang.”

I nod and ask him how he feels about coffee. He says he’s down for coffee. I nod and get into my car then watch as he gets on his bike. I just want to run my hands threw his hair. I shake my head to clear it and back out of the spot I wait to make sure he’s behind me before starting the drive to my favorite cafe, The Rock Shack. It’s my favorite because it has great coffee and plays the best music.

I keep looking back to make sure VIc is still behind me he always is. I pull into the parking lot and I see two spots opened side by side, I’ll get one and so will Vic. i get out of my car and Vic climbs off his bike. We walk into the cafe and my regular table is empty. I lead him over to it, it’s the one right in the middle of the room. It is my favorite table because you can see everything around you, the people, the cars going by the shop.

This is a very cool coffee shop instead of going to the counter to order they come to you like in a restaurant. The wait staff here knows me by name. I’m the only one who comes here from my school, well except for now, I brought the newbie. Every time I come here the same waitress takes care of my orders.

Vic and I sit in the chairs across from each other at the table. He sits in the chair facing the window. He looks up at me and smiles and the sun hits his face making his brown eyes look golden. They look like the sun itself was born from within his eyes. It’s beautiful. I smile back because his smile is just so contagious, and his smile is breathtaking. From the corner of my right eye I see Aleaha, the waitress, walking towards our table.

“Hey Kellin, who’s this,” she ask?

“This is,” I begin before Vic cuts me off.

“ I’m VIc,” he continues.

Aleah smiles at him, then her attention is back to me and she teasingly says, “ He your boyfriend?”

I blush and shake my head furiously and stutter, “N-n-no. We are just friends”

She looks at me like sure.

I look at VIc and he’s looking back at me with his breathtaking smile and one of his full eyebrows raised.

“I’ll explain later,” I say.

He nods and let’s out a small chuckle and says, “No need to explain.”

I nod.

Aleaha ask, “So will it be the usual for you Kellin?”

I nod and she ask,” What can I get for you Vic?”

“ A caramel frappuccino please,” he responds.

She nods and heads off to get our drinks. I look up at Vic and see him following her with his eyes. My heart squeezes a little and I don’t understand why, I mean sure I may have been developing a crush and sure I thought I actually had a chance. I don’t see why I thought that I mean he’s famous who would want to be with this low life?? God I’m so stupid.

I’m snapped back into reality when Vic taps me on the shoulder. I look up at him and give a small smile. God sometimes I hate my brain.

“ She’s beautiful, isn’t she,” he ask me.

I nod. I officially hate her. I mean she gets all the boys I begin to crush on.

“ Whoever ends up with her is going to be lucky,” He says.

“Why do you say that,” I ask.

“Well let’s just say we bat for the same team..,” he responds to me.

I try to hold back my joy from this discovery but I don’t think it works that well. I feel the smile on my face. I’m practically glowing with joy.

I school my expression as fast as I can but I don’t think it was fast enough because he lets out a laugh. It’s the most magical thing I’ve ever heard. It brings another smile to my lips and I let out a small chuckle.

We both stop laughing when we see Aleaha walking back with our drinks. She sets them in front of us and just stands there for a couple minutes.

“ Are you okay,” I ask?

She nods and looks at us a little more before walking away.

I look at Vic and he says, “Why did she assume we were together?”

“I don’t usually bring people here it’s my get away from all things,” I answer.

He nods and ask, “Why me?”

I respond, “I just felt like you would be able to appreciate it, the way I do.”

He nods and starts to drink his coffee. I take a sip of my coffee and think to myself, I’ve gotten myself into something and I don’t know how I feel about it. Sure he’s cute and we would make the best of couples, but he may not like me and we are doing really well as friends. I’m snapped out of my thoughts by Aleaha coming back to our table.

“Umm, do you guys want anything to snack on,” she asks.

Vic and I nod and at the same time say “ A blueberry muffin, please.”

She nods and goes and gets it. Vic and I sit there and talking about anything and everything until she came back with our muffins. We thank her and eat our muffins in silence. Until her starts to laugh. I raise one of my eyebrows in a questioning look.

“You have something on your face next to your mouth,” he says.

I let out a small laugh and try to wipe it off my face.

He laughs again and says, “Here let me.”

He leans across the table and his thumb brushes the corner of my lip and he smiles at me.

I stutter out a thank you and he says it was no problem.

We talk a little while longer until he looks at his phone and says it’s getting late and he needed to go. We exchanged numbers before he left and I walked him out because I decided I should also leave.

We say bye to each other and go our separate ways.


	7. Haunting Dreams

When I get home I eat dinner with my mom and dad. After dinner I did the dishes and cleaned up in the kitchen.

When I finished that I went up to my room. I got changed into my night clothes and climb into bed.

When I’m about to fall asleep I get a text from an unknown number.

I open the text and it says Hey it’s Vic.

I save his number and respond Hey, what’s up?

Nothing much just getting ready for bed. What about you?

Just laying in bed trying to get to sleep.

Oh do you want me to let you sleep?

No it’s okay.

Okay, how was your day?

Good and your’s?

Good.

We end up talking about his life before he came here. He was huge in the movie scene but it wasn’t what he wanted to do with his life, he wants to be the lead singer of a band he feels he can do it. When he was younger he and his brother Mike was in a band named Before Today. His brother decided he wanted to stay in Hollywood. About half way through I grow tired and can’t keep my eyes open any longer and I fall asleep.

Like most nights here recently Vic is in my dream, but unlike most nights it is not a nightmare and he doesn’t look so sad and beaten, he looks happy and like there is so much to look forward to. Unlike in the nightmare we are not at the circus, we are at a park. The wind is letting off a soft breeze and it is sunny and warm. There are little children roaming the park that fill it up with laughter and the birds are filling the air with a beautiful tune. Vic is sitting on a park bench a little ways away, when he sees me he smiles and begins walking my way, I smile and start to walk to him as well that way we can meet in the middle. When we reach each other he grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. I blush and look at the ground. He lifts my chin and tells me I’m cute when I blush. He leans down and kisses my cheek, and my cheeks go redder than what they already are. He chuckles at me and says, “ Come on let’s go swing.”

I nod my head and follow him to the swings. We get on swings that are side by side. I see him look at me from the corner of his eye and he says, “I’m lucky I know you. I’m super lucky I get to call you mine.”

I blush and say, “ You're not the lucky one I am. I am nothing special but you are the best damn thing that's happened to me.”

He smiles and stops his swing and comes and stands in front of mine. He yells, “Jump I’ll catch you, promise.”

“If I die I’m haunting your ass,” I yell back to him.

He responds, “Trust me I won't let you die.”

I nod my head and then let go of the swing. It feels like I’m falling and flying at the same time. It’s an amazing feeling. I feel like I’m five and have no cares in the world.

Vic tries to catch me but instead of catching me I land right on top of him. He let’s out a grunt and I let out a laugh.

“So much for catching me,” I say rolling off of him.

“I tried my best,” he says laughing now two.

I just roll my eyes and smile at him. He rolls to face me and he just looks at me. I look back at him his eyes are sparkling in the sunlight and he is getting a better tan now that he’s always out in the sun. The shocking thing is now so am I. I usually burn instead of tan but I have a light one at the moment. He leans forward and I do the same and just before our lips touch my alarm goes off.

I roll over and glare at the stupid thing before I turn it off. I get up and get dressed for the day and head out to my car without eating any breakfast. I would really like to know why he is haunting my dreams.


	8. Math

When I get to school I get out of my car and head right into the building. I decided on the way here that nothing today can ruin my good mood. I walk into first block and see no one at my table yet so I just pull out my song I’m working on in last block and continue on that. I stop working on it when someone taps my shoulder. I look down at the paper and see what I’ve added.   
Do you feel exposed?  
Let your feelings show  
Can I taste you?  
Can I replace you?  
I need to know  
Let’s lose our minds  
Please stay with me  
We’re wasting yeah  
We’re wasting time  
Why don’t you believe me?

 

Herione my sweetest sin  
I can’t seem to get enough  
Pull me under  
Wake me up  
Feel the rush  
Morphine lover make me numb  
Make it so I can’t get up  
Paper thin til you sink in  
Could you be my heroine?  
I smile to myself as I look up to see who tapped me. I’m really good at this whole song thing. It was Izzy who tapped me. She smiles and sits down before talking about her parents, who were fighting last night. She says they said they are filing for divorce. I tell her I’m sorry and she says don’t be my dad has been a pig here lately. I give her a sympathetic smile and she just sticks her tongue out at me before asking if I think she has a chance with Vic. I shrug my shoulders and say maybe.   
I wonder how she would feel if me and him got together. I know he doesn’t bat for that team but I didn’t want to be the one to tell her. I feel like it’s not my job to tell someoneelses sexualtiy because I wouldn’t want anyone to do that to me. I look over to my other side and see Vic sitting down in his chair. He smiles over at me and I smile back.  
Our math teacher puts on the announcements that no one listens to. When they are over he dives right into the lesson for the day. Vic and Izzy are talking and then Izzy looks at me. I look over at Vic and realize he is also looking at me.  
“What,” I ask?  
They both shake their head and laugh.   
I get a text from Izzy saying, We were just waiting for your reaction to him telling me you guys play for the same team.  
I laugh out loud at that and Vic looks at me like I’m losing my mind. I mumble out a sorry and try to explain that Izzy is to blame. Vic just chuckles and gets back to whatever he is doing in that notebook of his. Our teacher sets a worksheet in front of us and we all begin to work on it for the rest of the block.


	9. Weird Lunch and the Notebook.

Before I know it lunch rolls around and we are all sitting at our table all but Vic and Izzy. I wonder where they are and if Vic decided he liked Izzy as well and they were going to give it a chance. I really hope not because I really like him. I wonder if he has any friends down here other than us. I know a guy I think he would get along with just fine, his name is Jaime. He’s been absent these past two days but when he comes back I’ll introduce them.   
Izzy and Vic walk up to the table about five minutes latter. Talking and laughing. Right behind them is someone trailing behind I pull another chair up to our table because I recognize that head of spiky hair anywhere. It’s black with one white strip in the front, It’s Jaime. They all sit down and say hi to everyone. We all say hello back. We all eat in silence and it’s wired because we aren’t talking. Once we finish eating our food we get up and throw our trash out and head back to the table since we have some extra time to kill. Gabe starts the conversation with, “Who do you think would make the cutest couple at our table?”  
Everyone starts to look between me and Vic and Izzy. So us three decide not to vote. Jack is the only one left to vote and right now it is tied two to two, he will be the tie breaker. Jack looks between us and then look his eyes land on me. Then he announces that Izzy and Vic would be the cutest couple. They both bust up laughing and I give a small smile.   
“What’s so funny,” Gabe ask?  
“It’s just… that I’m gay… and you guys think me and Izzy… would look better than me and a guy,” Vic says still laughing.  
“Did not see that coming,” Justin says.  
That causes me to laugh, all of them turn and look at me. I look at all of them in turn and see the same face, it’s the face of wow you're weird. Which causes me to laugh harder. They shake their heads and continue talking. I slowly begin to calm down. Once I am fully calm Vic ask, “Are you good now?”  
I nod my head yes and he gives a small smile. The bell rings and we all reluctantly get up and go to last block.   
When we get there we go directly to our table and when we sit down we notice that we have a substitute. We all give each other a smirk like it is our lucky day. The rest of the class come in and notice the sub, they look back at us and begin to whisper that this will be a fun class.   
The sub introduces himself his name is Mr. Sykes. He seems like he is a cool guy, let's hope he doesn’t prove me wrong. He says that the teacher wants us to work on the songs we’ve been writing and she wants them finished by tomorrow, when she gets back. I roll my eyes and mutter a yeah right. Words don’t just flow out of people they take time. My group of friends and I decide to talk about the upcoming football game.   
It starts with Justin asking if I’ll be there.  
I shake my head no and say “I’m not into sports, you know that.”  
“ Just wanted to see if you wanted to come, because it is our senior year and you’ve never been to a football game,” he replies.  
“I’ll go to the next one if they win this one, I promise,” I say back.  
He nods his head and says, “We better win tonight.”  
I just laugh and ask him why it’s important that I go to a game.  
He says, “It just is.”  
Mr. Sykes walks over and says, “Boys be quiet and get to work.”  
I don’t think he’s cool anymore. The regular teacher let’s us talk as long as we aren’t to load. We weren’t being load this time, like what’s his problem. We stop talking look at him and nod our heads. He smiles and walks off, when he is a little ways away we continue to talk just in a whisper.   
I pull out my song book to make it look like I’m doing something. I reread my lyrics for Heroine and I’m taken away that I could think that deep. Jaime sees my notebook out and snatches it out of my hand.  
I’m not really mad because he’s been asking to read what I’ve written since we started this project.   
I watch him as he reads it and his eyes go big then he just stares at me.   
“What,” I ask?  
“ This is genius. It is brilliant. Guys you need to read this,” he says.  
He hands it off to Jack who is sitting next to him. They pass it in a circle as they finish reading it until it gets back to me. When it gets back to me though there is another book under mine. They compliment me a ton and I thank them. I look at the book under mine and realize it’s Vic’s songbook and it’s open to a page. I look up at him in confusion and he mouths “read it.”  
I nod and look back down at his book and the name of the song I’m supposed to be reading is Circles.   
Listen  
Do you hear my heartbeat over the monitor?   
You pretend to close your eyes  
Don’t breathe in  
Pieces of candy and leaks of light (leaks of light)  
Paint the door around me   
Then without hesitating ( hesitating)

 

You took my hand the we both started running  
Both started running, there’s no place to go  
Another bullet and we both started running  
Both started running too  
Woah oh woah oh   
Save yourself, don’t ever look back  
Woah oh   
Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles (circles)  
Woah oh- oh woah

 

Creeping through these labyrinths I find  
Another dead end to the weekend  
But is this real life?  
Paper heart turned ash begin to fly  
Over our heads I begin  
Screaming while the exit signs read heaven's waiting   
When I finish reading it I hand it back and say, “ That was amazing.”  
“Thanks,” he says.  
I nod my head and we continue on what we have of our songs and talk to the others throughout the rest of the class.


	10. Coffee By Myself

The bell end signaling the end of the day and I walk out to my car and head straight for my get away.   
When I get there I head right over to my table and relax. I close my eyes and just think of the weekend that is still three days away. God couldn’t this week go by any faster. I mean I don’t have any plans for the weekend but I just like being at home or this cafe better than at school. School is so stressful, like why would they do that? With all the homework and classwork, and then sometimes they want to pair you up with someone you barely know for a project and nothing gets done because you guys can’t get along. I don’t understand why they won’t let us pick our own partners I mean sure we would goof off at first but eventually the assignment would get done.  
I’m startled out of my head when Aleaha places my usual , a carmel mocha, on the table. I look over at her smile and say thanks.   
She nods and ask, “Are you alright?”  
I nod and say, “ Just thinking.”  
“About what,” she ask?  
“How stressful school is,” I reply.   
“ I would say drop out, but you have so much to look forward to,” she says.  
“ I know and I would be letting my mom and sister down, and I don’t want to do that,” I say.   
She smiles and nods, “ What about any boy trouble,” she ask?  
I shake my head no because even though I like Vic doesn't mean I want to start anything at this moment. I hardly know him. We do have a couple things in common though. That’s a good enough start for me.  
She nods her head and tells me if I need anything to let her know then she walks away.  
I sit there and drink my mocha and listen to the banging music. I finish my drink and just sit there because I’m not ready to go home. The town is so much more pretty at night than during the day. So I decide to go for a walk and leave my car in the parking lot of the cafe.   
I walk around the block of the cafe and notice that some are people are putting out sparkling lights even though there is no holiday soon. It is beautiful to look at hanging off of the old cobblestone houses in town, and you can see the stars and it’s just dazzling. Back at home you can’t see the stars that well because of all of the street lambs. You can see them just not this brightly.   
I walk around the block twice more just because how relaxing it is. Once I’m done walking I get into my car and go home.


	11. Another Dream Another Version Of Him

When I get home I walk in and it smells like Mac n’ cheese one of my favorites. I walk in and see my mom setting the table for us two. Kailey just went away for college so it’s just me and mom. We sit down and eat. She ask me how my day was. I tell her all about it. The new kid and Jaime coming back to school after being gone for two days. I also tell her how I like the new kid, and his name is Vic. We finish dinner and I say goodnight and head up to my room. I lay in my bed and look at the ceiling and wonder where I will be in ten years if I would be happily married and have a family or if I’ll still be all alone to afraid to have anything with anyone. I really hope I’ll be touring the world by then though.   
I go to sleep thinking about my future.   
My dream at first is just complete darkness then it slowly lightens and I can see a back yard with a picnic table and a tire swing. With two beautiful children one is a cute little blond with round curious blue eyes and she’s on the tire swing wearing a pink dress, she looks to be about five. The other is a boy pushing his little sister on the swing, he has green eyes and he is wearing shorts and a band t-shirt, he is about eleven. It’s about mid-summer so flowers are blooming all over the place. I smile watching these two kids play and be happy in the presence of one another.   
They look up at the same time noticing that I’m there and they both smile. The little girl, Copeland, yells over to me, “ Come play with us daddy!”  
I nod my head and rush over to them when I get there the little boy ,Liam, climbs into the swing with her and I begin to push them. I stop the swing and begin to twirl the rope holding the swing once it’s all twisted I let go and back up. They begin to spin fastly at first then they slow down until they completely stop.   
“ Again” they both yell.  
So I do it again and when I back up this time an arm wraps around my waist. I’m not worried I know it’s just my husband, Vic. I look up at him and smile and he smiles back at me and then leans down and kisses my forehead. The kids see us in an embrace and come over to join us.   
My alarm clock goes off and I find myself wondering why Vic is always in my dreams.


	12. Dinner at my place

I get up and get ready for school. I put on my everyday clothes and take my time eating my breakfast and getting to school. I hope that if I take my time it won’t give me that much time with Vic and hopefully that will make me stop dreaming about him. I get to school and walk around the halls instead of going straight to class, like I normally would. I go to class right before the bell rings and I smile at my two table mates. They smile back at me and the announcements begin. Soon after announcements are over the teacher dives into the lesson and then gives us some practice problems.  
Soon enough Math is over and me and Vic walk to history together. We sit at our seats and Miss. Robinson decides we are to do a project with a partner that she will choose for us on the Trail of Tears. She starts calling out names and I only listen when she calls my name and I can’t help but think please not Vic I want to not dream about him tonight. She just had to let me down because she parried me with him. She then proceeds to tell us that the project isn’t due until the class after next because it shouldn’t take that long it just needs to be a slide show of what happened.   
I decided that life hates me and that I should just go and cry for the rest of my life. I look over at Vic and he smiles at me. Me and him decide to meet after school to get the project over with as soon as possible. She gives us the outline and we begin to discuss it.   
Soon the school day is over and I text my mom letting her know I have a friend coming over. She says that is okay.   
We get to my house and I lead him to the living room and ask if he wants anything to drink. He says he’s good so I nod and join him on the couch. I do the research and he does the setup of the slide show. Looking into this stuff shows me how dumb americans really are it was their land first and we took it and on the trail of tear we forced them to move from their homes and killed many of them. God what is wrong with the U.S.A?   
My mom walks in just as we are finishing the project and ask if he wants to stay for dinner.  
“I don’t want to impose,” he replies.   
“ You won’t be please stay,” I say, I’ve given up trying to avoid him the world just doesn’t want me to.   
He nods his head and I smile. My mom tells us to go do something while she cooks.   
We end up playing video games in the living room and no matter what we play he always beats me. Showing me just how much I suck. He doesn't rub it in or anything he just ask if I want to play again. I get tired of losing by the fourth game and ask if he just wants to watch a movie.  
He says yes so I ask him what he wants to watch and he says Caroline so we do.  
About half way through the movie my mom calls us for dinner .  
We go to the dining room and sit down to eat. We are having cheesy bacon potatoes and Korean Chicken.  
My mom ask for his name then takes a drink of her water.  
“ I’m Vic,” he answers.  
My mom nearly spits out her drink and I look at her like don’t say a thing. He ask my mom if she’s okay and she nods yes and says it just went down the wrong tube.   
Then we continue to eat our food in silence. After dinner I walk Vic back out to his bike and he says thanks for dinner and he’ll see me tomorrow. If he only knew he’d be in my dreams that night.


	13. 13

The next day I wake up and pull on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. I am not feeling the day I don't wanna school. Nonetheless I still go.  
When I get there I walk straight to my first period just wanting to get the day out of the way. I walk into the class and Vic is already there i sit in my seat and practically throw my head onto his shoulder.  
He lets out a small chuckle and ask, "Are you okay?"  
I shake my head against his shoulder but say nothing. I was wrong when I said he would be in my dreams oh so very wrong, I had a nightmare. It was like Chucky. It was a very weird doll that wouldn't stop following me around and it wasn't only a doll but a clown doll with a scary smile and half of the dolls face had been burned off.  
" Do you want to talk about it?"  
I shake my head again, and he laughs and puts one of his arms around me in a comforting hug, I then hear a squeal and I look up to see Izzy. I groan and bury my head into his neck.  
"Oh my god!!!! Are you guys together?!?!? They were right you look so cute together!!!! Oh my god," she yells.  
Vic answers, "No, we aren't together. He's just having a ruff morning."  
My phone vibrates and I know it's Izzy telling me that we will talk about this later.  
Soon I hear the room fill up and the teacher walk in, he yells, " Quinn sit up!"  
I make no move to get up and he begins class. I stay where I am for the rest of the class and Vic doesn't seem to mind.


	14. Chapter 14

The bell rings ending the class period and me and Vic walk to history in pure silence. When we get there we hand her our research on the project and send her a link to the slide show, she tells us we will have a free day because she planned to give us today to work on the project. We go and sit in our seats and I lay my head on the table.   
“Are you okay,” he ask me?  
I just shake my head again this nightmare wasn’t even that bad but for some reason it really messed me up.   
“Do you wanna talk about it now, or..?”  
“ I had a nightmare last night, and I know it sounds like a baby. Because the dream wasn’t even that bad but it’s just messing with my brain because it was so different from the dreams I had before last night,” I say.  
“You don’t sound like a baby it’s understandable. I would be all out of whack if I just randomly had a nightmare as well,” he tells me.  
I just smile at him and he pulls out his song book and continues to write his song. We sit in silence for the rest of the class.


	15. Chapter 15

Vic’s Point Of View.  
I’m on a mission I’m here to help someone in a way that isn’t really helping and he and I have been getting close over these past few days. I am not supposed to have any feelings for anything really. I am just an immortal who has known nothing but death, literally it’s my job. I am death. I collect their soul and deliver them to where they are supposed to be hell or heaven or I just pull the soul and watch as they wonder with their unfinished business, once they finish their business I will then take them to wherever.   
Like I stated earlier I am on the way to collect my next soul he has a while left on this earth though. At night when everyone else is sleeping I’m collecting the souls that need to be taken. My priority though is this soul I need to make sure he is willing to come with me he is quite special. Not in the oh I feel something for him, which I do, but in the way of the fates don’t know if he is a wanderer or if he is to go to heaven. This is why I need to get to know him I need to tell them where he should go.


	16. Chapter 16

Kellin’s P.O.V  
The next day at school the halls are quite empty. It might be because I’m a little late and wondering the halls trying to decide if I should go to class. My mind is telling me no, it also told me I shouldn’t of come today at all. That might be because last night in my dream I died and Vic killed me he stabbed me seven times. I’m passing my class and praying that the people inside won’t see me. I make it pass the door when the door opens. I turn around real fast hoping it’s not the teacher. I guess luck is on my side today because it’s just Tony. He sees me and says, “ Coming to class today?”  
I respond, “ I don’t know.”  
He gives me a confused look then says, “ Izzy and Vic are wondering where you are.”   
I nod then pull out my late note and walk into class as he heads to the bathroom. I had the note to the teacher and go sit in my seat. I put my head on the table and the teacher doesn’t even object.   
“Dude you look like shit,” Izzy says.  
“Thanks,” I say.   
“Also why the hell didn’t you answer your text,” she ask?  
“Phone died and I forgot to charge it,” I replied.  
She nods and let it drop and throughout the whole thing Vic is quiet. The rest of the block goes by very slow and it is really annoying. I just want to go home and it's only first block.


	17. Chapter 17

The bell finally rings and I get up real fast and head down to the restroom and splash water on my face. I need to let the nightmare go but I can’t. Why does this dream mean so much to me? Why is it tearing me apart. Is it because I like Vic or is it because he’s my friend. Whatever the reason I just wish I could forget. 

Vic’s P.O.V  
He’s being distant today. I know why. I can’t tell him though he’d think I’m a freak. I just wanted to give him a hint of who I really am. I wanted him to know I collected souls not that I’m a murderer. Some people think I am a murderer though when I take their family members they curse my name. I need him to trust me he has begun to consume my mind. 

Kellin’s P.O.V  
I decided to stay in the restroom during this block thinking of good things happy things. I’m just sitting here when someone walks in. They slam their bag on the floor. I hear the water turn on and he begins to curse under his breath. He’s calling himself an idiot and muttering some things I can’t actually hear. Then this person’s phone rings and they answer on the second ring. They begin to talk without giving the other person a chance to speak.   
He says, “ I know I fucked up. Okay I don’t need you to call me and tell me, Okay Mike. I know I will try to fix it. I won’t promise because it’s not up to me, It’s up to him. I just wanted to give him a hint. He deserved a hint.”  
It’s kinda funny this person kinda sounds like Vic, it’s silent for a little while, I guess it’s him listening to this Mike.   
He says, “ Yea, I know. I really screwed this up. I know I’m not supposed to have feeling but it’s just something about him, I can’t get him out of my head.”  
Then there is silence for a while then I hear him set his phone down and splash some more water.  
I stand up from my spot and slowly walk to where I’m visible Once I get right next to the sinks. I drop my bag because he hasn’t noticed me yet. When I drop it he looks over and my suspicions are confirmed, it’s Vic. He seems shocked at first to see me, then he schools his expression.   
“Are you okay, you seemed a little stressed. I didn’t mean to be noisy I was just in here,” I say.  
He gives a small smile that sends butterflies throughout my stomach.   
He responds, “ I’m fine, but you really do look like shit. Do you wanna get out of here?”  
I nod, and his smile grows causing a swarm of bees to enter my stomach along with the butterflies.   
We agree on taking his bike because I walked to school today.


	18. Chapter 18

As of right now I am on the back of Vic’s bike clinging to him. I’m afraid for my life this is literally a death machine. I fear at any given moment he will lose control and we will both die. I guess he must have figured out the town because he doesn’t ask me for any directions to any place. He also won’t tell me where we are going. We go to take a really sharp turn and I close my eyes and squeeze myself closer to him. He let’s out a little chuckle and says, “ Scared?”

I lightly hit his chest and say, “Shut up.”

We continue to drive for a while and I have absolutely no idea where we are. He stops in front of this really beautiful park and we both get off of his bike.

I look around the park, there is a fountain in the ,middle and swings on one side of it and an open field on the other with a lot of different flowers. I look over at him and say " Where are we?"

" We are at dream park, it is said that all of the broken hearted people come here and all of their dreams come true," Vic responds.

" So anyone can come here and wish?" I ask.

" What do you mean," he ask?

"Well, we are all a little broken hearted," I respond.

He just nods his head and grabs my hand and pulls me over to the swings. When we get to them we sit down on swings side by side and we talk. We get to know each other a little more.

I learn that his brother is a couple years younger than him and since he is the oldest his father puts most of the pressure on him. He has never met his mother because she left when he was young. He also has this need inside of him to help people.

He was also able to get why I was acting weird out of me he reassures me that he would never kill me intentionally. It's pretty late so he decides to take me home. When we get to my house we both get off of the bike and he walks me to my door.

"I had a goodtime, thanks Vic," I say.

"Anytime, and I did too," he says.

He kisses my cheek and goes back to his bike and I go in and head to my room to sleep.


	19. 19

I'm still in a really good mood the next morning and I can't wipe the smile off of my face. It wasn't even a date I just spent some time alone with him as friends. I just keep remembering us on that motorcycle being so close together and I remember the heat from his body being so close to me. I know that yesterday may have meant nothing to me but it made me care for him a little more. 

With this still playing in my head I walk out to my car and start my car and put my music on full blast. I drive to school with nothing but the music in my head and little glimpse of Vic. I pull into my spot and get out of my car. I walk into the school and go to my locker get the things I'm going to need for the whole day and head to my first block. I'm ten minutes early so I sit and just think about the day a head of me. The first bell rings and I see Izzy walk in. She smiles at me and I smile back. 

" What happened to you yesterday you weren't there during last block," she ask?

"Um... I wasn't feeling so well so I went home."

The finial bell rings and I see Vic walk in. I give him a small smile and he gives a big toothy grin, which makes me blush. I feel my phone buzz and I look down at it, it's a text from Izzy it reads, Aww someone has a crush.

I just roll my eyes and look up at her and she's just a smiling fool. 

The class begins and I can tell you right now that I'm learning nothing. I'm to distracted my the very attractive man by my side. 

Lunch rolls around and I have learnt nothing all day. I just keep getting distracted curse Vic and his good looks. I sit at the table without getting any food. Vic sits down next at the table and then everyone else sits down.  
" You not eating?" Vic ask.   
I shake my head and mumble, " Not in the mood to eat." 

He chuckles at my responds and the tells me, " You have to eat something." He gives me an apple and half of his pizza. So now I have a slice of pizza and an apple and he has a slice of pizza and the rest of his meal. 

"Thanks."

He nods and says, " Gotta make sure you're healthy and make sure you don't starve."

I blush and give him a smile. 

Izzy sends me a look saying that we will talk about that later. 

The end of the day comes and goes without anything else interesting happening. I get in my car and drive home. As soon as I get home I get a text from Izzy saying, I'm coming over so get ready to spill your guts.


	20. Chapter 20

I head up to my room and sit on my bed as I wait on Izzy to come over. There is really nothing to tell, we are just friends Vic and I. I mean sure I like him and all but there is no way in hell he feels the same. Next thing I know Izzy is opening my door. My mom must of let her in. 

She's just staring at me. It's weird. 

I look at her and say, " What do you want to know?"

She responds with, " Everything, when did you realize you like him, why did he give you some of his lunch, where were you really when you missed last block?"

Wow she really wants to know almost everything. So I tell her, " I realized I liked him like the second day he was here, he gave me some of his lunch because well frankly I don't know maybe he was trying to be nice, the day I missed last block I went to a park."

I leave out the part were Vic also came to the park because if I told her she would want all of the details, and quite honestly there are no details to tell her. 

She nods her head slowly and tell me if she finds out I'm lying about any of that she will beat me. I nod to her and ask if there is anything she wants to do. She nods and grabs my hand and pulls me to the living room, she pushes me onto the couch then throws in a movie. We end up watching her favorite movie for the umpteenth time, The Princess Dairies. She is whispering along to every word. That brings a small smile to my face. When the movie ends she gives me a hug and leaves. I then sit there and debate if I'm going to go sleep in my bed or sleep on this couch. The couch it is. I set my alarm for the morning then I spread out on the couch soon enough I'm asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the morning my alarm goes off and I roll over to turn it off then I hit the floor, why do I hit the floor, because I forgot I slept on the couch. I groun and sit up and turn off the alarm. I head up to my room and get dressed and then I go and drive off to school. I getr there three minutes before the bell I rush to class and get there just in time. I sit in my seat besides VIc and Izzy. The class stars with nothing important and no big interuptions. 

We get to lunch with nothing out of the ordinary. I sit down at the table with my food. Vic smiles as I sit down and ask us all to come hang out after school. We all agree and he gives us his adress. Now I have something to look forward to after school.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm currently sitting in the last class of the day, and well I'm kinda freaking out after this we are all heading over to Vic's. I don't know why that makes me so nervous but it does. I'm sitting her surrounded by all of my friends and yet I don't have a clue what they are talking about. It's not like I'm going to meet his family as his boyfriend, hell his family is probably not home. I haven't even done the assignment I mean it's due in a week I'll get it done tomorrow. The bell rings bringing me out of my thoughts. We all walk out of the building together and I send my mother a text to let her know where I'll be. We go our separate ways once we hit the parking lot. I get into my car and I see Vic climb onto his bike. He says, " see you there."

I just nod at him and he takes off. I start my car and start to head out of the parking lot but I get stuck behind some traffic also trying to leave the school grounds. It takes a good fifteen minutes to get out. After I'm on the main road I put his address into my gps and follow it to his house. I get there and see all of our friends cars and I know everyone beat me here. I get out of my car and head up to the door and knock. From within I hear it's open so I walk in. I follow the noise to where everyone is. They are in the living room playing Mario Kart. It looks to me that Jack is winning at the moment. I sit on the floor between Izzy and Vic's legs and lean back in to the couch. Jack does end up winning that round and they hand me a controller. Right now it's Jack, Vic, Gabe, and I playing. The game starts and I'm in last but that won't last long I'm really good at this game. I do end up coming in first so they make it a competition to see how can beat me. We play for hours but at the end I'm the champion. When we're done with the game I get a text telling me to head home so I say goodbye to everyone and get in my car and head home.


End file.
